Daring Charming
Daring Charming is a 2013-introduced and fiction-only character. He is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the prince who'll marry the heroine, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because of yet unrevealed reasons, but most likely he is a Royal because he likes his destiny prospects. Daring is the older brother of Dexter Charming, another Royal, and Darling Charming, a Rebel. Because he is the heir to the Charming throne and a handsome appearance, Daring is more than a little self-absorbed. He is not necessarily unpleasant, having proven himself a worthwhile friend to Apple White and several other Royals, but he is constantly flirting with girls he has no specific interest in and is oblivious to the way his confidence and success make Dexter feel inadequate. Portrayers In English, Daring Charming is voiced by Evan Smith. In Latin American Spanish, Daring Charming is voiced by Idzi Dutkiewickz. Character Personality For the most part, Daring is his father's son - he is, obviously, quite charming and handsome. He is a tad egotistical and conceited, very infatuated with his appearance, as he is often seen with a mirror or flashing his smile to girls. He does have some sense of duty though. He is often seen escorting his future queen Apple White and he is well-practiced in gallantry. Daring also takes extra precaution when his teeth get whitened by covering his mouth to not risk blinding bypassing students. Appearance Daring has blond hair, white skin, and gray-blue eyes. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and has two twin siblings who are younger by nine months: Dexter and Darling. According to the Ever After High books, he has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Daring is easily close with Dexter, his brother, but Dexter has secret feelings that Daring is somewhat foreshadowing him. Daring is friends with most princes. Hopper Croakington II is his roommate so it's likely they get along as well. Pet Daring's pet is a peacock named P-Hawk. Romance Daring has the admiration of almost every girl in school, such as Duchess Swan, Holly O'Hair, and Lizzie Hearts. Cerise Hood is implied to fancy him too and even Raven Queen was interested when she thought the feeling was mutual. Apple White, his destined love, is happy to marry him later on in life, but currently is not romantically involved with him. This was mutual for Daring, but shown in "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date", Daring took Lizzie out as a dare, and in the end, truly was charmed by her. Usually, however, Daring is out and about with other girls around the school. An example of this is when he went out with Lizzie but asked Duchess out straight after, as well as accusing Kitty Cheshire herself of asking him out. Outfits Signature - Royals He wears princely apparel: an argyle sweater, an EAH Letterman jacket, blue jeans and white shoes with gold on the sides along with a golden crown on his head. Legacy Day For his pledge, he wears a regal blue military jacket with gold epaulets and a sash over a black double-breasted vest. He also has a red cape and a larger crown. Hat-Tastic Party Daring wears a dirty white shirt and tie. Over it, he wears a sweater vest with a pendant and badge. Daring wears pale and light green pants with dirty green shoes and a golden crown. Thronecoming Daring has extremely slicked back and gelled hair. He wears a black tuxedo, red shirt, and with a blue bow tie and traditional princely attire. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Prince Daring Charming. * May 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Daring Charming. * May 30, 2013: Daring Charming makes his cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Daring Charming makes his diary debut in Briar Beauty's and Apple White's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Daring Charming makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Daring Charming's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. Notes *As per Facebook, Daring's birthday is on April 2nd. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals